Big Time Babysitting
Big Time BabysittingTitle Reference is the 8th episode of Season 3 of Big Time Rush and the 57th episode overall. It aired on October 13 2012. Plot Kendall and Logan have to take care of a rock legend known as Babylace before his Hall of Fame induction. Babylace is very forgetful and oblivious like when he thinks the microwave is a time machine and he forgets that he is allergic to shrimp and can't swim. He also thinks that he is Kendall's father and that Logan is a girl. Logan is forced to pretend to be a doctor because Babylace keeps having heart-attacks and allergic reactions where he passes out. Meanwhile Kendall tries to build up his relationship with Jo. Instead of having a date with Jo he has to take care of Babylace making things even more awkward between them this is shown when he tries to kiss her but she turns away. Kendall then sets up a picnic for him and Jo but Babylace faints on the picnic making it crash. When Kendall cancels the picnic because of that Jo thinks he just doesn't want to have a date with her and then he accidentally calls her Lucy. She gets annoyed and a bit upset and walks away thinking that Kendall still has feelings for Lucy. Babylace suggests to Kendall that he should write a love song for Jo to get her mind off their past day. When Kendall is about to sing the song for Jo Babylace has another heart attack and Kendall doesn't get to sing the song for Jo. Instead Kendall just asks Jo for another chance to fix things and they decide to start over again. In the end, Jo and Kendall go together as a couple to the Hall of Fame Awards. Subplot 1 James and Carlos are forced to take care of Katie because of orders from Mrs. Knight. Katie wants to go to the arcade across the street to play the newest game but James and Carlos make sure she doesn't leave. Unfortunately she keeps escaping them because of her evil plans. She then realizes that she'd rather hang out with James and Carlos because they are more fun than a stupid arcade game. Subplot 2 Kelly and Gustavo are at the Hall of Fame Awards to make sure that Babylace's dressing room is okay. They realize that Babylace's one thousand imported kiwi jelly beans are stolen by Puppy Dog a singer from next door. Puppy Dog refuses to give the jelly beans back and says that everyone will remember him instead of Babylace. Gustavo gets angry and frustrated because if Babylace doesn't have his jelly beans then Gustavo will be fired. Gustavo and Kelly do several skits to trick Puppy Dog into giving them the jelly beans but they fail. In the end Puppy Dog performs on stage but then throws up on stage because of the jelly beans and Babylace says that he no longer wants jelly beans in his dressing room, making Kelly and Gustavo relieved that they are not fired. Trivia *''Patrick Hancock'' appears in this episode.Patrick Hancock in Big Time Rush *This is Jess Harnell's first live-action appearance. Jess voiced Wakko on Animaniacs and Captain Hero on Drawn Together. Quotes Kendall: Well how is he? Are we good babysitters? Logan: His blood pressure and vitals are stable, so yes. Kendall: Yes! Jo: You think that's awkward, try seeing the boy you never forgot about kiss another girl in an elevator. Then wait around while he takes all day to decide whether he wants you back or not. Running Gags *Babylace keeps on getting noticed at the Palm Woods. *Babylace having heart attacks. *Babylace giving Kendall advice claiming he is Kendall's father. *Babylace always mentions that Logan is a nurse. Photo Gallery Video Gallery TBA Source Nickandmore 308 08